Godzilla Vs King Kong (1995 film)
Godzilla Vs King Kong '''is a 1995 American-Japanese Science-fiction monster film directed by Steven Spielberg, Written and Produced by Guillermo Del Toro, based on a screenplay by Dean Devlin, and story by Dean Devlin and Steven Spielberg. The film stars Will Smith, Yukie Nakama, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Tom Hanks, Edward Furlong, Matthew Brodrick, and Takeshi Kaneshiro. the film was is the first monster film to be co-produced by a Japanese and American Studio, and the first Godzilla film to be fully-produced by an American Film Studio. The film was released by Universal Pictures on June 2nd, 1995, and on June 9th, 1995 by by Toho in Japan and other territories. The film received Overwhelmingly Positive reviews from critics and audiences, praising its visual effects, performances, use of suitimation, heart, and action sequences. The film grossed $420 million worldwide on a budget of 55 million, making it a massive box office success. Premise In 1995, Little Godzilla is kidnapped by a evil organization, causing Godzilla to leave Monster island and angrily rampages through the worlds, endangering millions. A retired marine and a young, teenage scientist send King Kong, the mighty god-like ape of Skull Island, to combat Godzilla while they search for Godzilla's endangered offspring before its too late! Plot to be added Cast 1. Will Smith- Rodrick Davis: A retired marine that gets caught up in the middle of the destruction Godzilla begins causing. He works with Amanda Brown, who has a bond to King Kong, in order to rescue Godzilla's offspring; Little Godzilla before any harm comes to him 2. Yukie Nakama: Amanda Brown- A teenage, Kaijuologist who studies Godzilla and other giant monsters like him, and has a special bond to King Kong. he work with Rodrick Davis in order to rescue Little Godzilla. 3. Arnold Schwarzenegger: General Horace Edwards- A tough, but warm- hearted Marine who is the leader of a marine faction organized by the military as an infiltration unit. He is close friends with Rodrick Davis and joins the battle in helping King Kong stop Godzilla, and joins Rodrick and the others to rescue Little Godzilla. 4. Tom Hanks: President William Miller- The President of the United States and sends the military to fight off Godzilla on his rampage. 5. Edward Furlong: Tommy Jones- A teenage, 8th grade boy who is the son of Alan Jones, and Rodrick's young companion. He joins Rodrick and Amanda's search for Little Godzilla while King Kong battles Godzilla. 6. Matthew Brodrick: Alan Jones- Tommy's loving father, and Rockrick's high school classmate. He joins the search for Little Godzilla while King Kong and the Military battle Godzilla and slow down his rampage. 7. Takeshi Kaneshiro: Akio Hamamoto- A rogue G-force general who kidnaps and imprisons Little Godzilla in hopes of drawing Godzilla away from Monster Island and creating a new monster capable of killing Godzilla by using Little Godzilla's DNA. Monsters '''Godzilla- '''A Giant Radioactive Dinosaurid who is the father of Little Godzilla and the nemesis of King Kong. Godzilla is pictured as a gentle and passive monster when not under attack, but is capable of causing mass destruction when he is either angered or if something tries to harm Little Godzilla. Godzilla resembles his 1994 incarnation from Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla, but 'in fact' is not canon to that film or other past films in the Heisei era. After Little Godzilla is kidnapped by an evil japanese organization, Godzilla grows upset and angrily rampages through several city and towns in search of his missing son. '''King Kong- '''A 290 foot tall God-like ape from Skull Island. Unlike previous incarnations of him, King Kong resembles his appearance from the 1976 King Kong remake, but is defined as being a larger, genetically-enhanced clone of the original King Kong ( which only stood at almost 50 in feet height compared to his much larger incarnation) back in 1933. King Kong has a special bond to a young, japanese Kaijuologist named Amanda Brown, and is summoned to do battle with Godzilla while the humans search for Little Godzilla. '''Little Godzilla- '''Godzilla's young, 30 meter tall Infant offspring who is kidnapped by an evil japanese organization that plans to use him as bait to lure Godzilla away from Monster Island, and use his DNA and the DNA other undisclosed monsters to create a new monster strong enough to kill his father. '''Dark-Dragon Godzilla- '''A Winged, Hybrid kaiju bio-weapon designed and created to kill Godzilla. It resembles a demonic version of Godzilla with glowing blood-red eyes, thick scaly skin, and sharp, dorsal spines resembling jagged rocks and spear tips; but unlike Godzilla has several different weapons that show that it in fact has the DNA of other giant monsters such as large, dragon-like wings, a clubbed tail, retractable claws, serrated spikes on its elbows and knees, and an two cobra-like fangs on its top jaw that inject as powerful, acidic venom that destroys blood cells and Uranium molecules. It also possesses a powerful purple-red heat ray made of focused Plasma and G-energy particles called '''The Dragon Killer, that is five times stronger than Godzilla's standard Heat ray, making the beast Godzilla's most lethal and dangerous enemy yet. Kraken- '''A giant squid monster resembling a cross between a '''Giant Pacific Octopus and a Colossal Squid 'that attacks Rodrick and Amanda shortly after they arrive Skull Island, and is battled by King Kong. '''Gigantosaurus Rex-' A 200 foot-tall tyrannosaurid carnivorous dinosaur that lives on Monster Island. It battles Godzilla breifly after attempting to snatch Little Godzilla and is killed by Godzilla's heat ray. 'Devil Birds- '''Giant, vulture-like birds living on Monster Island. '''Saberdon-' A 100 foot-tall giant cat with features of a saber-tooth tiger and has a lion-like mane. its name is a combination of '''Saber-Toothed Tiger '''and its actual name '''Smilodon. Critical Reception Godzilla vs King Kong received massively positive reviews upon its initial release. The film holds an approval rating of 92% and Certified Fresh on Rotten Tomatoes. The website consensus states " With dazzling special effects, suitmation, and a talented cast. Godzilla vs King Kong is something that most monster films lack, and manages to fill the gaps that make this monster flick still touch the hearts of many." On Metacritic, the film holds a weight average of 72 out of 100, based on 40 reviews, indicating " Generally Favorable Reviews". Audiences polled by '''Cinemascore '''gave the film an "A+", making it the highest rated Godzilla film and the highest rated King Kong film on the website. PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 90% ( with an average 4.5 out of 5 stars) and a 85% definite recommend. Box-Office The Film grossed a total of $420 million worldwide. $106 million in the United States Category:Giant Monsters Category:Kaiju films